User blog:LivesByProxy/Oracle, the World's Witness
Oracle, the World's Witness is a vigilant support-mage in League of Legends. Playing on the archetype of the psychic and sage, she is a dedicated support, great at scouting safely and spotting your enemies far in advance. Requiring time to use her spells, prediction and positioning are key to her success. Despite being a fairly weak combatant, Oracle offers her team great utility and, played correctly, is very hard to catch unaware. Left unhindered, she can change the course of a fight and the future of the game. ;) Abilities Sight's position. Her basic attacks and movement will not interrupt her channels. |description2 = Oracle has complete control over her , being able to direct and control it with . This ability has no leash range, ignores terrain, and travels as fast as she can, but it's radius diminishes and it travels slower and slower the farther it gets from her, with counteracting both these penalties. |description3 = Not commanding her sight for 3 seconds, targeting herself with Alt + Right-Click, or taking in damage, will cause it to snap back to her. }} After channeling for 3 seconds, Oracle renders the area within her in a , preternatural Fog of War to enemy champions. |description2 = Enemy champions within the area cannot see allies or enemies outside of it. Likewise, enemies outside of it cannot see allies or enemies inside it. |description3 = Allies within the area only see of enemies outside, with allies outside seeing the same faint trace of enemies inside. Also, while inside an area, Oracle is stealthed from enemy champions inside the affected area. |leveling = |cooldown = |additional = All pets, ward constructs, abilities that grant , fail to. They aren't seen at all (as in the case of placing a ward inside the affected area) or simply vanish upon entering within it's range. }} Oracle channels for 3 seconds, Oracle's blinks to the cursor's location. For the next 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 seconds, Oracle's attack range has no limit as long as her target is within her . |description2 = Her basic attacks beyond her base attack range deal no damage, only placing an of them that lasts 0.5 seconds, materializing in their close proximity based on their movement. Upon contact with their image, the target consumes it, taking magic damage and becoming by 99% for 0.1 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Oracle focuses her mind on target enemy within her for 3 seconds, gaining of her target, and giving of her. This applies even while she or her target is in an zone and even while Oracle is in her Sanctuary. |description2 = Upon completing the channel, she assails the target's mind, dealing true damage, applying spell effects, and them for 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 seconds. Enemy champions affected by this stun will automatically turn and face in her direction, and of her|with said True Sight having the aforementioned quirks}} for the duration of the stun. |leveling = |cooldown = }} After channeling for 3 seconds Oracle and any allies or enemies within her are 'teleported' into Oracle's Sanctuary, which resembles the current map but contains no monsters or minions, and no Fog of War. |description2 = All champions in the Sanctuary are AND invulnerable to outside effects, and likewise have no vision of what's occurring 'outside' of the Sanctuary. Only Oracle, through the use of her can see and interact with the outside environment. Additionally, while inside the Sanctuary, all champions are healed slowly over time, and allies and enemies are , and . |description4 = Oracle can reactivate this ability to dispel her Sanctuary, returning all champions inside to the 'true' map at the equivalent position. The duration of Sanctuary is reduced by a percent for each enemy champion locked inside. Due to the Sanctuary corresponding with the 'real' map, any changes in location (i.e. through walking) will hold over when the effect ends. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 90 / 75 / 60 |additional = Structures are still present, even if they had been destroyed prior to entering the Sanctuary, but they will not aggro enemies and cannot be destroyed. }} 'Quotes' "Is the inevitable any less miraculous?" "Choose your next words carefully. They will be your last." "I speak the Truth - and nothing but the Truth." Speaking about the Frozen Watchers: "Their only crime was silence - now they suffer it eternally!" 'Champion Insights' This was more or less a design exercise, but it incorporates ideas I've been mulling over for a while. It starts with the premise that League doesn't really have a 'psychic' archetype or a champion that fulfills that fantasy. But wait! League almost had such a champion. Meet Averdrian. Riot concluded that this poor little guy didn't fit League, but I wasn't so convinced. I imagined a tall, slender, pale skinned, slightly androgynous looking female with great big, piercing blue-within-blue eyes and an abnormally large bald head, with a third eye located its center, pink-within-purple. Her features, while not overtly alien, are obviously not those of a normal human. At the same time, I really, really wish Riot would play with vision. So that became a major feature. She has to play with vision and be psychic. That pushed her toward the support role. What if she had a built in ward of some kind? Well we could let her 'place a ward' but let's get even crazier. What if she could move her Field of Sight around? Instantly, she had her Third Eye to scout with. I also wanted her to be unique mechanically, something we hadn't quite seen before. She already had a rather unique silhouette in game, being the tallest female champion, and her overall color scheme of subtle whites, pinks, and purples. What if she, like most depictions of psychics, needed to adopt the pstandard psychic pstance? So she needs to channel her abilities, OK, then what? To make her further unique still, she's resourceless - something we haven't seen in an official support before. Not only that, she has one ability that stealths an ally (something else we haven't seen yet) and she deals true damage! Only on one ability though, and it's her only damaging ability. And she has to channel it. She also scales unlike many other champions. Positioning and prediction are huge for her, as she can easily be 1v1'ed in almost every scenario. She has a few advantages though. She can typically see her opponents coming before they can see her and plan accordingly. In lane, she can use her FoS to zone enemies or scout her surroundings. Her 'teamfighting' is a bit different. Oracle's presence is tied less to her physical location and more to her FoS. As such, you'll want to find a location close enough to assist allies, but far enough back from the fight so as not to get murdered. However, due to being away from her team, Oracle becomes exceptionally vulnerable to to roaming enemies and assassins in general. Then we get to the lore. What if she were League's Oracle? The Oracle? A witness to all that could, will, and has occurred? One who spoke of, and is instrumental to, the League of Legends? I imagine her being at odds with Lissandra, despite rumors of her being one of the Watcher's Lissandra so worships. Also, I imagine she'd conflict with Malzahar, as his vision of the future is antithetical to what she sees. I feel like there is some overlap, thematically, between her a Zilean, since they're both involved with the future, despite Zilean's powers being magical in nature. All in all I think she'd be a great addition to the League. What do you think? Does she look fun to play? Overpowered? Useless? Comment, subscribe, favorite, like, share, etc, etc. Category:Custom champions